The invention relates to a television picture display device having a picture display tube a cathode circuit of which is connected to an output of a video-output amplifier, this output being connected to a collector circuit of a transistor via an emitter follower and a diode, the emitter of the emitter follower and the anode of the diode being connected to the output of the video output amplifier.
Such a television picture display device is known from Valvo Entwicklungsmitteilungen 75a, page 19. The video output stage utilised therein uses only transistors of the npn-type, so that the video output stage is easier to implement as an integrated circuit than an output stage having complementary transistors.
The invention has for its object to provide a possibility to obtain from the output stage of this television picture display device a datum about the cathode current of the picture display tube without rendering it more difficult to integrate the output stage, while the number of additional components is kept as low as possible.